Combination-therapy treatments for cancer have become more common, in part due to the perceived advantage of attacking the disease via multiple avenues. Although many effective combination-therapy treatments have been identified over the past few decades; in view of the continuing high number of deaths each year resulting from cancer, a continuing need exists to identify effective therapeutic regimens for use in anticancer treatment.